Who's This Baby's Father?
by Lady Anarchy 99
Summary: Sakura Hamil. Masalahnya, dia tidak tahu siapa diantara Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan ayahnya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika keduanya ngotot ingin menikahi Sakura? "Bagaimana kalau anak itu berambut pirang dan bermata hitam, atau berambut.."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, g mutu, Ooc, minim deskripsi, Rush, dll.**

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who's the Father ® Q kyu**

**Py Reading**

Kesepuluh jari tangan gadis itu saling meremas gugup dan bingung, pandangan mata emeraldnya bolak-balik beralih dari pemuda beriris onyx dan pemuda berambut blonde. Kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu sama-sama terlihat tak sabar.

"A…" dia yakin ada baja seberat satu ton yang barus aja diletakkan di tenggorokannya.

"Ayo katakan Sakura-chan… kau bilang kau mau bicara," pemuda blonde itu menunjukan raut sedikit kesalnya.

"Aku masih ada kuliah lima menit lagi," kali ini si pemilik mata onyx.

"Katakan Sakura-chan…" si Blonde sedikit merajuk.

"A… aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya," gadis itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan dua mata yang sanggup melelehkannya.

"Kau punya mulut," kata si onyx sarkatis, membuat Sakura menengadah memandangnya sebal.

"Aku gemetar setiap kali mau mengatakannya!"

"Kalau begitu tenangkan dirimu Sakura-chan, tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan, hembuskan perlahan baru bicara,"

"Aku hamil."

"APA!"

Sakura mengikuti saran Naruto -si pemuda blonde- menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudin kembali ditatapnya bergantian kedua pemuda itu yang kini sama-sama membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar kearah Sakura, memelolototinya seperti Sakura adalah mahkluk luar angkasa yang baru terdampat di bumi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura hampir terkikik mendengar si onyx bicara tergagap.

"Sasuke, hamil itu artinya—"

"Siapa papanya?" timpal si Blonde cepat, tumben sekali pertanyaan pemuda ini lebih berbobot dari Sasuke.

"Itu dia masalahnya, kalau aku tahu siapa ayahnya aku hanya perlu bicara pada salah satu dari kalian!" kata Sakura kesal, agak nyesel juga dia sempat berpikir pertanyaan si blonde lebih berbobot.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa diantara kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Sakura lemah, dia benar-benar bingung.

Naruto dan Sasuke, keduanya sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Kata orang tua mereka persahabatan ketiga keluarga telah terjalin sejak nenek moyang mereka. Mereka terbiasa bersama dalam hal apapun sejak kecil.

Sakura merasa semakin tercekik ketika kedua sahabatnya terdiam, diam yang membuat Sakura makin bingung. Apa mereka tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana kalau mereka saling melempar tanggung jawab? Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan…

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis…" sebuah tangan besar menghapus aliran air yang jatuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku bingung…" kini gadis malah itu terisak. Rasanya tak tahan dengan segala kondisi ini. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran janin dalam perutnya, dadanya bergemuruh takut. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun maret lalu, kuliahnya belum selesai dan…

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku!"

Sakura ternganga! Kedua matanya membulat lebar menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meneliti. Apa yang barusan si Uchiha itu katakan? Menikah? ME-NI-KAH?

"Hey Teme! Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memandang tajam pada si Onyx. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anakku menganggil papa padamu! Tidak Sakura-chan, kau harus menikah denganku, itu pasti anakku!"

"Cih! Kau percaya diri sekali Dobe, mana mungkin kau bisa lebih menghasilkan dari aku, anak itu pasti anakku!" Sasuke ikut bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang terduduk sambil ternganga.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Teme! Orang tuaku lebih dulu menghasilkan Kyuubi-nii dari pada Itachi-nii, itu artinya Namikaze lebih cepat dari pada Uchiha! Anak itu pasti anakku!"

"Kyuubi-nii cuma sebulan lebih tua dari baka Aniiki, sedangkan aku tiga bulan lebih tua darimu Dobe, itu artinya Uchiha berkembang lebih cepat dan anak itu pasti Uchiha!"

"Anemiamu pasti membuat kau tidak bisa memuaskan Sakura lebih dari aku, Teme!"

"Aku tidak Anemia!"

"Kau selalu pucat!"

"Itu karna aku Uchiha!"

"Kalau begitu semua Uchiha Anemia!"

"DIAAAMMM!" Sakura menjerit, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu, wajah Sakura telah merah padam sepenuhnya. Kedua pemuda itu diam, saling melempar deathglare dengan kejam. Sakura menghela nafas berat dan bergumam "duduk" dan keduanya kembali duduk.

"Kapan kau lupa meminum 'pil' itu Sakura, berapa usia kandunganmu?" Sasuke kembali bicara.

"Dua minggu, sebenarnya aku tidak lupa, hari itu 'pil'nya habis dan kupikir sesekali tanpa pil itu tidak akan begini…" Sakura hampir kembali terisak menyesali kebodohannya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura…" tangan kanan Naruto bergerak mengusap air mata Sakura lagi dan tangan yang lainnya mengusap punggung gadis itu. "Hey, bukannya dua minggu yang lalu kau bersamaku seharian, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya penuh kelegaan, senyum lebar mengembang di ppipinya dengan pasti. "Itu berarti—"

"Malam sebelumnya Sakura bersamaku, jangan lupakan itu Dobe!" sergah Sasuke, seakan tak rela dia disingkirkan dengan paksa.

"Gunakan otak jeniusmu Teme, kalau malamnya itu berarti setengah bulan yang lalu, bukan dua minggu yang lalu!" bantah Naruto.

"Gunakan otak idiotmu Dobe, kau datang jam sebelas siang dan sebaiknya kau pikirkan berapa kali kami melakukannya sebelum kau datang!"

Naruto terdiam, hatinya jadi ciut sekarang. Sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jadi rumit begini? Sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan Sasuke diantara dirinya dan Sakura. persaingan antara dirinya dan pemuda emo di depannya tak pernah benar-benar nyata karna Sakura bisa dengan baik membagi perhatian pada keduanya.

Naruto memandang gadis yang menekuk wajahnya itu lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang gadis itu. Ini persoalan serius, kali ini keduanya tidak bisa lagi berbagi. Sakura hanya boleh dimiliki oleh salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi ayah dari anak itu, tapi siapa? Anak itu, anak dari gadis yang secara diam-diam dicintai Naruto dan Sasuke, mustakhil salah satu dari mereka akan mengalah kali ini. Anak itu…

"Sakura! kau ingat tidak, waktu itu kau bilang kalau cairanku membuatmu rahim mu terasa begitu penuh?"

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe! Tentu saja penuh, cairanku juga masih ada di sana!"

"Jangan terus-terusan menyanggahku Teme!" geram Naruto.

"Karna semua yang kau ucapkan itu bodoh Dobe!"

"Ku bilang jangan menya—"

"DIAAMM!" teriak Sakura lagi dan kali ini disertai gebrakan keras di meja gazebo milik keluarga Uchiha itu. "Kalau kalian masih bersikap seperti itu, aku akan meminta Sasori untuk menikahiku!"

"APA?"

Gadis itu bangkit, meninggalkan gazebo dimana dua orang idiot tengah tergugu. Berjalan menyusuri kolam renang keluarga uchiha yang beraroma terapi lavender yang kali ini sama sekali tak ampuh untuk menenangkan otaknya.

"Sakura!" seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Katakan kau tidak serius dengan hal itu."

"Sasori itu kekasihku, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan Sasori, Sakura!" Sasuke berkata tegas, sesaat Sakura ingin tertawa dengan keyakinan pemuda itu dan tergoda untuk melihat reaksinya seandainya Sakura mengatakan dia salah.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Sakura sadar bahwa kebohongan hanya akan memperumit keadaan. "Tapi dia tidak akan keberatan kalau ak—"

"Tapi itu anakku Sakura-chan," pemuda Blonde akhirnya kembali ikut bergabung.

"Itu anak Kami… salah satu dari kami," Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat penengah itu.

Ketiganya terdiam sesaat dan saling pandang.

"Kita perlu mendengarkan nasehat Itachi-nii dan Kyuubi-nii, mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada mereka?"

~Q~

"APAAA!" Itachi dan Kyuubi memekin bersamaan, kedua pasang bola mata mereka membelalak lebar menatap tak percaya pada kedua otouto yang duduk menunduk didepan keduanya.

"Sakura hamil?" Itachi mengulang informasi yang baru saja berdenging di gendang telinganya

"Dan kalian tidak tahu siapa diantara kalian yang ayahnya?" Kyuubi menimpali dengan nada sama tak percayanya.

"Apa kalian gila?" Itachi mencela sinis.

"Mereka pasti gila!" Kyuubi meyakinkan.

Kedua otouto masih menunduk, menatap lantai seakan ada semut yang tengah menari dan begitu menarik perhatian. Atau keduanya hanya merasa takut memandang tatapan kedua Aniiki yang terasa membakar jantung.

"Aku siap bertanggng jawab Bak- Itachi-nii," si muda Uchiha mencoba berkata.

"Aku juga siap Kyuubi-nii," Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Masalahnya, Sakura tidak mungkin menikah dengan kalian berdua, tapi resiko Sakura menikahi ayah yang salah juga cukup mengerikan," Itachi mencoba memberi pandangan pada kedua otouto itu.

"Mungkin kalian harus menunggu sampai anak itu lahir, setelah itu kita lihat, anak itu Namikaze atau Uchiha," Kyuubi memberi saran.

"Bagaimana kalau anak itu Haruno, berambut pink dan bermata emerald," Sasuke mencoba memandang pada kemungkinan terburuk.

"Bagaimana kalau anak itu berambut pirang dan bermata hitam, atau berambut—"

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-anek Dobe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto pelan, membuat si Blonde meringis kesakitan.

"Seenggaknya ada darah yang bisa di tes DNAnya, dan itu cukup menjadi bukti yang kuat untuk menunjuk salah satu dari kalian," Kyuubi kembali memberi pencerahan.

Kedua otouto itu termenung sesaat, hingga akhirnya keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Itu artinya harus menunggu hingga anak itu lahir?" Sasuke bertanya untuk menegaskan hasil dari rapat duo Uchiha dan duo Namikaze ini.

"Selama itu kalian harus bersama-sama menjaganya, dan kita harus membicarakan ini dengan para orang tua."

"APA?" kedua Otouto mendelik ngeri membayangkan mereka harus berhadapan dengan Fugaku, Minato dan… Jiraiya… Matilah mereka!

~TBC~

Keep Or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, g mutu, Ooc, minim deskripsi, Rush, dll.**

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Little bit Humor**

**Who's this Baby's Father ® Q kyu**

(Judul Q ganti sesuai saran dari **Annonymous99**-senpai *makasih atas sarannya y Senpai*)

**Py Reading**

"Semuanya karena kalian!" Sakura merajuk, kedua tangannya dia silangkan di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut kedepan. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? sudah jelaskan, kita bertiga akan tinggal di sini sampai salah satu dari kita menikah denganmu. Ayahmu sudah mengatakan itu sepanjang hari," kata Sasuke, si Onyx yang duduk di karpet di bawah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari bukunya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu itu… masalahnya, aku nggak mau tinggal hanya bertiga dengan kalian, aku nggak mau repot dan aku nggak yakin Sasori bakal tenang kalau tahu—"

"Sakura-chan, kau harus putus dengan si Merah itu," Naruto datang dari arah dapur dengan cup ramen yang mengepulkan asap panasnya, menyumpit ramennya tanpa mengacuhkan delikan dari Sakura, tapi gadis itu diam tak menjawab.

"Dobe benar, kau akan menikah dengan kami— maksudku dengan salah satu dari kami— jadi kau harus putus dengannya." Sasuke masih belum beralih dari bukunya, dia kembali membalik halaman baru buku itu.

"Kalian menyebalkan, aku mau tidur saja," Sakura merengut, dia bangkit dari duduknya disofa, sedikit menyenggol Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Argh!" erang Sasuke. Dan…

'_Dug'_

"Aww~!" erang Naruto

"Baka!" dia menjitak Naruto yang berpas-pasan denganya disisi sofa.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Naruto, si Blonde itu pun duduk di tempat Sakura, di sofa  
>di atas Sasuke yan duduk di karpet. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan bukunya. Ck, dasar kutu maniak.<p>

~Q~

Sakura kembali meruntuk pagi ini, benarkan apa yang di khawatirkannya semalam. Pagi ini, ketika gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan gontai menuju meja makan dan akhirnya harus melongo ketika meja itu kosong!. Meruntuk Sakura berjalan gontai kearah dapur dan kembali melongo melihat dapur yang kotor dengan bungkus kosong bumbu ramen instant, tumpahan air serta bubuk kopi dan gula. Terpaksa Sakura harus membersihkannya terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil roti dan selai dari kulkas dan sarapan pagi sendirian.

Lalu sekarang, matanya kembali di suguhi kumpulan cup ramen kosong yang bersanding dengan dua cangkir kopi kosong diatas meja di depan televisi dan pagi itu pun Sakura mulai dengan beres-beres rumah. Dia geram dengan hal ini, dan dia memutuskan bahwa dia harus sesegera mungkin membicarakan tentang seorang pengurus rumah tangga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

"Apa yang kau pakai, Sakura?"

Sakura menengadah, memandang pemuda yang berdiri di pertengahan tangga dan memandangnya dengan alis bertaut seakan Sakura adalah jerami yang memakai gaun. Sakura pun mau-tak- mau mengecek dirinya dari bawah sampai atas. Tidak ada yang salah, dia baru saja mandi dan tak mungkin memakai make up yang salah pula. "Ada yang salah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke meraih lengan gadis itu dan kembali membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tampak baru bangun itu langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Sakura tanpa mengidahkan protes dari gadis itu.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah terusan selutut berwarna biru ke tangan Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan kearah rak sepatu Sakura, mengambil flat shoes biru muda Sakura dan kembali menjejalkannya di tangan Sakura

"Kau sedang hamil Sakura, tidak seharusnya kau memakai jeans ketat seperti itu, cepat ganti bajumu."

Sakura masih belum mengerti, memangnya apa hubungannya antara hamil dan celana jeans? Meski begitu, mendengar nada final yang cukup mengancam dari Sasuke, gadis itu pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sakura terpaksa membelalakkan matanya begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sebagian besar isi lemarinya telah berpindah ke atas tempat tidurnya dan semua sepatu berhak tingginya telah tergeletak acak dilantai.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Sakura.

"Mensortir pakaianmu Sakura, kau tidak akan memakai semua itu lagi, pakaian-pakaian itu tidak cocok untuk wanita hamil, terlalu ketat dan terlalu berat, dan semua sepatu-sepatu itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu Sakura," jawab Sasuke tenang, pemuda itu kini sedang memilih-milih pakaian dalam Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa harus meronakan wajahnya.

"Kami-sama Sasuke, usia kandunganku baru dua minggu. Aku masih bisa menggunakannya sampai—"

"Lebih awal lebih baik Sakura! sepulang kuliah aku akan mengantarmu belanja pakaian yang cocok untukmu, oke?"

Sakura menghela nafas tak menjawab, percuma saja berdebat dengan pemuda keras kepala itu.

"Kita juga akan mencari dokter yang cocok untukmu, sekarang ayo ku antar kau ke kampus."

"Dokter?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti, gadis itu mengabaikan uluran tangan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu meraihnya dengan paksa.

"Aku mau perkembangan bayiku di pantau oleh dokter yang terbaik, Sakura."

"Aaa." Sakura mencelos, dokter kandungan? Dan wajah gadis itu memerah lagi. Untung saja kali ini Sasuke telah berjalan di depannya meski Sakura sedikit takut pemuda itu merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat dari genggaman tangannya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Sakura-chan? bukannya seharusnya kamarmu juga di atas? Disamping kamarku?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengengadah, memandang pemuda blonde yang berdiri di pertengahan tangga dan memandangnya dengan alis bertaut curiga. Sasuke berdecak, kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda itu kembali menarik Sakura mengikuti jalannya.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak… Hey paman Jiraiya melarang kita—"

"Diam kau Dobe! Dari pada banyak omong mending kau bereskan kamar Sakura sementara aku mengantarnya ke kampus," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang pemuda yang kedua kakinya masih terpaku di anak tangga ke tujuh dengan dada yang berdenyut-denyut tak nyaman. "Dan jangan lupa untuk mencari seorang pengurus rumah tangga, Dobe."

Ah! Kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura menelan kembali niat protesnya. Sepertinya dia tak perlu repot-repot membicarakan hal ini pada keduanya, Sasuke meman jenius! Tahu banget apa yang diinginkan Sakura.

Tanpa alasan yang pasti kedua tangan si Blonde pun mengepal erat, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kalah. Dengan langkah kaku Naruto mendekat pada pintu kamar Sakura yang berada di ujung bawah tangga. Hatinya berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan kamar itu rapi dan hanya di pemuhi aroma tubuh Sakura yang menenagkan walau sering kali menggilakan.

Hatinya mencelos saat menemukan kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, namun bukan berantakan yang ditakutinya. Bodoh memang, tapi setidaknya Naruto bisa menebak apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan pada gadis itu, tepatnya pada lemari gadis itu. Meski begitu, pemuda itu tetap saja merasa kalah.

~Q~

Sasuke benar-benar melakukan niatnya, Sakura baru saja keluar dari pintu laboratorium komputer saat Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan sasori yang telah menunggu gadis itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sasuke tak memperdulikan protes Sakura mau pun sasori yang berusaha menegaskan keberadaannya disana.

Mulai dari dress pendek hingga panjang, mulai dari yang berbahan sutra hingga katun, semuanya Sasuke yang memilihkannya untuk Sakura. sepatu-sepatu tanpa hak berbahan tingan, lentur dan lembut, sampai susu khusus ibu hamil yang komposisinya di baca satu per satu oleh Sasuke hingga akhirnya pemuda itu puas memilih satu yang menurutnya paling mendekati sempurna.

Sakura tak tahu kecelakaan apa yang baru saja menimpa pemuda itu, atau obat mana yang berhasil merusak otak jenius si Uchiha muda hingga membuatnya bertranformasi menjadi sosok yang –begitu– peduli. Tapi Sakura menikmatinya, tak perduli dengan perihal apa yang membuat pemuda itu berubah Sakura tak perduli selama rasa nyamanlah yang muncul sebagai akibat dari semua itu.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menunda niatnya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit konoha karena ternyata sesi belanja menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Setelah membeli makan malam di sebuah restaurant keluarga dengan menu andalan Yakiniku, Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang kerumah.

"DARI MANA SAJA KALIAN!" teriakan murka si Namikaze muda menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke begitu keduanya tiba di rumah mereka,

~TBC~

Wow Q gag yakin dengan jumlah ini! Makasih atas semua rifyu dari kalian, Arigatou Gozaimazu :

**Gieyoungkyu, J0e, Vytachi W.F, OraRi HinaRa, Pocha-chan, Shaika, Ryu Akino-kun Yamato Aizawa, Riku Aida, Hoshi Yamashita, Lucy121, Mieko luna-chan sasori, NaruSaku Lovers, Annonymous 99, Kirara Yuukansa ***Makasih untuk masukan judulnya Senpai, tapi Q ambil yang dari Annonymous99, tapi Q tetep menghargai banget masukan dari Senpai * **, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Ellechi, wintter sky blossom, 4ntk4-ch4n, Midori Kumiko, Maemi Ayabito ***makasih masukannya, sudah saya Edit lagi qo, Arigatou(bungkuk2)***, CherryBlossom Sasuke, mayu akira, vvvv, Artwing san, Uzuchiharu 'vee'love blossom, Hana, .crane, Haza Haruno, staacha, Aizawa shiron, Risuki Taka, Hikari Meiko EunJo, DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke, darknies, Sora Hinase, Yuuki d'gray girl, Yue Heartphilia, siapa aja boleh.**

WOW, angka yang menakjubkan… Kyu amat sangat berterimakasih untuk angka ini dan semoga bisa Kyu pertahanin *maunya sih naek*… maaf g bisa bales satu persatu, tapi Kyu sangat menghargai setiap 1 angka yg Kyu dapet. *sujud syukur* tapi ada satu yang bikin Kyu g enak ati, Kyu sepertinya fic ini menjurus k Humor y? padahal Kyu g maksud bikin Humor, untuk itu Kyu takut kalo Readers kecewa ama kelanjutannya… mudah2 gda yang kecewa ya? *amin*

Maaf banyak bacot

Next cep waktunya Naruto yang bergerak, Yang mau lanjut jangan lupa Rifyu y?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, g mutu, Ooc, minim deskripsi, Rush, dll.**

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**** maybe +**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/****Hurt-Confort**

**Who's this Baby's Father ® Q kyu**

Sakura memandang penuh perhatian pada dua mangkuk yang terhidang di depannya, satu mangkuk kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat dengan beberapa rempah akar yang mencuat mencurigakan dan satu lagi mangkuk ukuran sedang dengan soup berwarna putih kekuningan yang tampak lebih menggiurkan dari pada mangkuk sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah mencicipinya lebih dulu, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya curiga. "Aku nggak mau kalau sampai Sakura dan anakku kenapa-kenapa hanya gara-gara ulah bodohmu," Naruto mendelik mendengar panggilan 'anakku' dari Sasuke untuk bayi yang dikandung Sakura.

"Kalau itu kau tak perlu khawatir, aku membuatnya bersama dengan Mikoto-basan tadi siang dia kesini," pemuda itu nyangir lebar. "Yang ini resep punya Namikaze, katanya untuk mengurangi mual dan untuk kebugaran ibu hamil, kalo yang itu dari keluarga Uchiha, supaya anakku tumbuh sehat!" Naruto berseru semangat sambil menunjuk mangkuk kecil dan sedang bergantian," kali ini giliran Sasuke yang melebarkan matanya mendengar panggilan yang sama dari Naruto untuk bayi dalam kandungan Sakura.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya mendengar pertengkaran keduanya. Dua mulai mendekatkan mangkuk yang lebih besar dan menyendok isinya, meniup sedikit soup semi kental di tangannya sebelum memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya lumayan, ada rasa asam buah yang terasa misterius di lidahnya, dia menyendok lagi dan memasukkannya kembali ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura memadang wajah penuh benar itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau? Rasanya enak kok," Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak, itu kan untuk ibu hamil," tolak Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengedikkan bahu dan menyodorkan sesendok penuh soup kedepan mulut Naruto. "Ini masakan pertama yang kau buatkan?"

Naruto menagguk.

"Ayo makan!" Sakura mendesak.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ragu dan dia pun menerima suapan dari tangan Sakura itu, rasanya aneh menurutnya, asam dan manis yang bersatu di tambah lagi ada rasa sayur yang tak begitu di sukai Naruto.

"Kau juga," kali ini gadis itu menyodorkan sendoknya didepan mulut si Uchiha. "Kau harus mencoba masakan pertama buatan Naruto!"

Sasuke melirik ragu pada Naruto yang kini tengah berwajah aneh, panawaran Sakura kali ini berarti besar untuknya, sesuap penuh soup itu seketika melenyapkan geliat tak nyaman di dadanya.

"Enakkan?" tanya gadis itu berseri.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, hingga akhirnya ketiganya menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu bersama, Sakura tampak ceria saat itu. Sakura kembali menawarkan isi mangkuk kedua pada Naruto dan Sasuke, namun kali ini keduanya menolak. Menatap warna coklat gelap dan rempah-rempah aneh didalamnya membuat keduanya bergidig belum lagi aroma aneh yang menguar dari asapnya. Meski begitu Sakura menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu dalam sekali minum, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_Q_

Okeh Sakura mulai jenuh!

"Tapi Kaa-chan bilang kau harus meminumnya tiap hari Sakura-chan... pagi dan malam," pemuda pirang itu mulai terdengar merengek.

"Aku bosan baka, kau pikir bagaimana rasanya jika kau harus menelan cairan yang sama setiap pagi dan malam hari ha?" Sakura berkeras.

"Tapi kan kau bilang kalau ini enak..."

"Dua minggu yang lalu Naruto! _Oh kami_... aku harus segera berangkat, ini semester terakhirku kuliah sebagai lajang dan kau akan menghancurkannya kalau terus berdiri disana menghalangi jalanku!" gadis merah muda itu berkacak pinggang pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan membawa nampan dengan mangkuk yang berisi cairan yang katanya adalah ramuan tradisional Uchiha.

"Kau habiskan ini dan aku akan mengantarmu kekampus, okeh?" kali ini si pirang memasang wajah memelasnya. Pandangan biru sapphire yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk di tolak.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ini yang terakhir! Atau aku akan memaksamu untuk meminum cairan itu sendiri," gadis itu menyerah, dia pun meraih mangkuk kecil itu dan mulai meminum isinya sementara Naruto memperhatikan dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

Sakura benar-benar jenuh dengan semua ini! Oh come on... pada awalnya dia memang menikmati segala macam bentuk perhatian yang di berikan dari dua sahabat terdekatnya, mereka begitu memperhatikan segala tentang dirinya bahkan sampai ke sabun antiseptik terbaik yang harus di pakai olehnya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya terasa bagai... kalian tahu? Dia jadi seperti anak pingitan, tak bisa dilepas tanpa pengewasan, segalanya diatur dengan sempurna... umm... tidak segalanya, hanya kalau yang mengatur Sasuke semuanya berjalan sempurna tanpa cacat dan itu membosankan. Tapi saat Naruto yang mengatur segalanya, semua hal itu akan berubah berantakan, tak teratur dan serba terlambat, dan itu juga membosankan!

'_Find me... baby find me...'_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar di saku belakang rok lipit selututnya. Dari nadanya gadis itu tahu siapa si pemanggil di seberang sana, Sakura menghala nafas berat sebelum menjawab dengan nada bosan.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Kau sudah berangkat?" suara dingin di seberang sana terdengar datar.

"Tanyakan pada sahabat baikmu..." cela Sakura, matanya memadang penuh dendam pada pemuda yang kini tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya untuk membalas pandangan mematikan itu.

"Oke! Jangan sampai kau berlarian di koridor, ingat ada anakku di perutmu, aku akan menelfon dosenmu hari ini dan mengatakan kau terlambat," Sakura bisa membayangkan ekspresi dingin Sasuke dengan pandangan mata hitamnya yang penuh intimidasi saat mengatakan ini.

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sesaat untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. "Aku mengingatnya," gumam gadis itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam dua, hari ini kau ada jadwal chek kandungan, kau ingatkan?"

"Ya Sasuke aku ingat! Sekarang kembalilah bekerja, aku butuh uang untuk biaya persalinanku nanti," gumam gadis itu sarkatik. Sasuke dan Naruto memang telah mulai bekerja sejak ketiganya tinggal bersama, Sasuke bekerja sebagai Co president direktur di Uchiha corp. sedangkan Naruto telah di serahi sebuah anak cabang milik Namikaze Corp. "Bye..," sambung Sakura.

"Hn."

Selesai! Satu agenda harian telah terselesaikan lagi. Dia menghela nafas lega sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Mobil melaju dengan mulus, jalanan telah tampak lenggang didepan mereka.

"Hari ini kau chek kandungan kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya, pandangannya teralih sesaat dari jalanan didepanya.

"Ya, Sasuke akan mengantarku," jawaban Sakura bernada final, dia tahu apa maksud si pemuda blonde ini dan dia malas berdebat.

"Oh.."

Minggu ini giliran Sasuke yang menemaninya ke dokter kandungan, setelah minggu kemarin Naruto yang menemaninya. Semuanya telah di jadwal bergilir, SEMUANYA! Naruto dan Sasuke seakan benar-benar memastikan bahwa Sakura melaksanakan segala sesuatu yang mereka kehendaki untuk Sakura jalani sebagai calon ibu bagi salah satu dari mereka.

Dan sekali lagi itu membosankan! Oke, benar dia tengah hamil dan anak ini anak dari salah sati diantara mereka, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura masih lajang! Right? Lajang dan dia ingin menikmati sisa masa lajangnya yang hanya tinggal tujuh bulan lagi!

"Mereka hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat mereka sebagai calon ayah."

Begitu kata Ino siang itu, keduanya tengah makan siang bersama dan Sakura baru saja selesai menceritakan segala tindak-tanduk Naruto dan Sasuke padanya. Gadis pirang yang hampir pingsan saat pertama kali Sakura menceritakan tentang kehamilannya dan benar-benar pingsan saat Sakura menceritakan tentang ayah dari bayinya.

"Lagi pula biasanya ibu hamil itu memang menuntut perhatian lebih dari suaminya," gadis pirang itu mengunyah rotinya pelan.

"Suami?" Sakura bergumam mengejek, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Jujurlah Sakura," Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura. "Siapa diantara keduanya yang lebih kau cintai?" tanya gadis itu dalam bisikan yang terdengar serius.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa pelan –berusaha pelan, sebenarnya– "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Pig! Kau tahukan kalau mereka adalah sahabatku, SAHABAT ku Pig!"

"Oh, Please Jidat! Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau tau kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa ada 'rasa' didalamnya dan ku pikir mereka berdua pun juga sama kayak kamu," Ino berkoar serius seakan yang dibicarakannya menyangkut harga pangan dunia.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng pelan menyangsikan ucapan Ino, atau setidaknye mencoba menyangsikan ucapan sahabatnya itu karna jauh didalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba tersentak bangun dan seakan begitu saja membenarkan kalimat Ino.

_Q_

"Hooekkk..."

"Muntahkan saja..."

"Hooeekkk... Ugh... tidak bisa Sasuke... perutku masih kosong! Tapi mual seka– Hoooekk..." Sakura menjelaskan dengan susah payah, tangannya mencengkram erat sisi washtefel yang semakin terasa menghangat di kulitnya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan sementara tangan terus bergerak memijit tengkuk Sakura, pemuda itu tampak bersabar sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang mengalir pelan di kening Sakura.

"Itu karna kau tidak meminum ramuan yang kubuat semalam Sakura-chan," Naruto muncul dibelakang mereka dengan membawa mangkuk kecil dan sendok ditangannya.

Sakura mengerang pelan, ramuan itu lagi. Sepertinya memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto, ramuan dari resep Kushina-basan yang dengan telaten dibuat Naruto tiap pagi dan malam itu membuat perut Sakura terasa jauh lebih nyaman, tapi tetap saja dia bosan dengan aroma akar-akar keringnya.

"Minumlah," Naruto mengangsurkan sendok berisi cairan coklat gelap itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda... "Aku menambahkan jus jeruk sedikit," pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Memang ada aroma jeruk yang menguar lembut, tapi tetap saja gadis itu ragu.

"Minum saja Sakura, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," Sasuke ikut meyakinkan.

Cih! Sepertinya memang itu jalan satu-satunya. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan Naruto menuangkan cairan yang didominasi rasa jahe itu kedalam mulut Sakura.

"Lebih enakkan?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap, Sakura menatap sapphire itu sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Habiskan!" seru pemuda itu bersemangat.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tersenyum lega melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berwarna seiring dengan suapan dari sendok ditangan Naruto. Tak ada satupun diantara keduanya tang mengetahui tentang keresahan dihati gadis pink itu...

'_Siapa yang lebih kau cintai, Sakura?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, mata emeraldnya bergerak meneliti setiap raut yang di lukiskan oleh kedua pemuda didepannya itu.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa kegundahan itulah yang akan menjadi pemula dari permainan perasaan yang akan menyerang mereka. Tak ada yang akan menyangka.

_TBC_

Pendek? Kyu tau... tak sebanding dengan LAAMAANYA fic ini apdet,... Gomen Minna... Cuma ini yang bisa kyu berikan di caps ini, berhubung fic ini g akan panjang-panjang (6-7 caps) dan tiap caps pun g panjang-panjang dan jadi Rush.

APA 'serangan' dari Naruto cukup? Seperti janji saya kemarin kalo di caps ini Narutolah yang bergerak! Di caps depan kyu mulai mengeksplore perasaan, jadi akan masuk ke drama penuh, dan akan mulai merujuk ke Pair tertentu meski ending masih belom pasti, mudahan g ngebosenin dan g ngecewain... #berdoa penuh harap

Thanks To :

**Fujimoto 'vee'harunobling-bling**(maaf pendek lagi), **Eky-chan**(karna saku ceweq makanya bisa hamil #buahg), DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke(Tunggu chap depan lagi y #maunya), **Annonymous 99**(karna senpai lebih senior jadi kyu panggil senpai .), **hahahehe** (ya, apdet), **imechan**(halo juga Imechan,, dulu judulnya gag beda jauh kok, tapi Kyu juga lupa #jdar!), **vvvv**(caps ini menjurus ke narusaku kan?),**Wordssmith**(maklumin typonya ya senpai, kalo alur emang kyu kebut biar 9bulan tercapai #maksudnya?),**Yue Heartphilia**(dadyna? Masih rahasia#ngek)**Syana Uchiha**(jangan bosen nunggu y #geplaked), **Kirara Yuukansa**(Saran selalu kyu tunggu kok senpai ^.^), **Narusaku Lovers **(caps ini full Narusaku tuh... senengkan? ), Joe (Iya Kyu tetap semangat kok senpai... makasih senpai...), **OraRi HinaRa**(haha,.. sasu jadi over protektif karna pengen jadi bapaknya... hehehe...), **Anak hilang** (Mohon maklumi typonya y senpai, Kyu udah baca ulang dan periksa ulang kok... #puppy eyes). **Risuki Taka**(Wkwk.. sekali-kali buat manusia es itu perhatian ma Saku...), **Okarasdianto**(Ah, gag juga kok senpai, Cuma kenakalan remaja ajah #hajared), **Yori Fujisaki**(kyu juga baru kok disini, newbie gaje yang nyasar! Ayahnya? Masih jadi rahasia... baca ajah terus y? #puppy eyes), **Hatake Depharamita Archuleta**(Lanjut bangggg...), **Uchiharuno phorepeerr**(request diterima, tapi siap seneng siap kecewa juga ya #ketawa setan), **Uchiharlinz Ayhank-chan**(makasih PMnya jg y... untuk ending Kyu masih mikir-mikir kok... ekekekek), **Alp Arslan no Namikaze**(Firasat buruknya udah ilang belom? Kan udah kyu kasih Narusaku full di caps ini...)

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU buat semua yang udah rifyu ataupun yang cuma baca tapi gag rifyu...

Mind to rifyu?

_Kyu_


End file.
